User talk:Cold hard steel
Not just naruto Heh, nice to see anohter user like me who doesnt just stay in the limitation of ninja. --Seireitou 21:08, 22 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Welcome to Naruto fanon Welcome Welcome to the Wiki, Steel. I've been a fan of your work for a while now. Nice to see you finally have an account. ^_^ As for why I turned down the Admin position, I just don't think I'm ready. Too many wild mood swings. Hopefully winter break will do me good. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 22:33, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Where do you get off?? What the crap. You don't even know me and you are talkin' shit about me! I don't need the sarcasm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Don't take it personaly, I just have a thing with yelling) --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:15, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I don't really care but go ahead. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:39, 22 December 2008 (UTC) um, no. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:52, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Suck up?! Im no suck up, and i am not lying, i put bleach and inuyasha facts in my people, like Seireitou Hyuga. --Seireitou 00:10, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I have no need to be a suck-up, im a bearocrat on this wiki, yay! Cool I hope to be friends too ^_^ Also, your the one im fighting in the tournament right? --Seireitou 00:25, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Ill Try..... Ill try but remember, if he gets seireitou in that position, watch out, here comes Ragnarok! ^_^ --Seireitou 01:55, 23 December 2008 (UTC) kitsune? He's a kitsune, why is he fighting his master then! hahaha, just kiddng, i look forward to our fight which, oh yeah, we can start right now. Just go to the tourament page and you can start first. Just og to the bottom and choose our match and start the article --Seireitou 02:54, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Goodngiht Ok, goodnight and remember, seireitou has already surpassed god with Ragnarok, the power that can destroy even God. --Seireitou 03:07, 23 December 2008 (UTC) But... I looked over your profile to say: # Good job # You have an electronic song on your iPod, which counts as techno # I agree with my friend thing(big mouth, yeah) The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Simple Just read the first chapter of Eye of The Demon (Prologue), where Echo becomes the link between Hell and Earth, giving him dominion and access over all demonology. Echo Uchiha 17:23, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Right.... Right, but a cero alone is already superpowerful, and most barriers, evn s-rank can stand up to one. An examle of a negative barrier would be a cero barrier ^_^ pretty simple --Seireitou 22:55, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Liar? Im not a liar at all? Cero Barrier is possible, its just focusing a cero blast in a shield form, shape manipulation and all that. --Seireitou 23:05, 23 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. how is Shuhankage the strongest character, he fought seireitou when seireitou was at 65% and almost was killed if the captains didnt step in hehehe Well who knows, maybe he was at 65%, maybe he was at 10%, who knows ^_^ --Seireitou 23:13, 23 December 2008 (UTC) hehehe This supremely demonic and devilish... When Chuck Norris goes to out to eat, he orders a whole chicken, but he only eats its soul. —This unsigned comment was made by Hantou Mclean Namikaze (talk • ) on 06:66, 6 June 6666. Umm... I would love to, but I can't. If I do now, he'll probably stock up and make up some way to stop it. Besides, wait for the surprise when I pull it out in the middle of our battle. Echo Uchiha 20:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Okay...What can I say...Alright, this should give you a direction. -Time Vortex This technique is not even a jutsu, even I haven't even completely thought out its origins, so it has no weakness, as it really isn't even a battle technique. I suspect he will try to prevent me from using it, but no matter. I have proccessed three consecutive defenses to ensure that it is logically impossible to prevent. Echo Uchiha 21:09, 24 December 2008 (UTC) well..... I have something to prove against Echo and Kurosaki, i need to have seireitou beat them, plus, i promised id get to the final battle against echo or hikaru, win or lose against them, so i cant afford to lose in the first match --Seireitou 22:10, 27 December 2008 (UTC) sorry sorry, im just really in that mood, and whats takin' Indo? --Seireitou 04:18, 30 December 2008 (UTC) yeah? I know, who won? Im mean, he's standing, yet if Seireitou's still alive, he can get up, so, its still in play im guessing? --Seireitou 18:07, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Alright Sure, but i think that Scarr won because he said that he was still standing but Seireitou was alive, but yeah, ask him about who did win the fight. --Seireitou 18:57, 30 December 2008 (UTC) No prob, seireitou may never give up but, he knows when he loses, and while im not admiting that Seireitou is weaker then Scarr, he probably did win but, id like to hear the score from Indo and his reasoning, if its cool with you Also, i hope you wont think this is an excuse, but, Scarr wasnt the one Seireitou wanted to fight, so he held back on a few things, but anyway, Seireitou's fault for underestimating Scarr. --Seireitou 19:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) It did No, it counted, for sure, im just saying that Seireitou held back because he didnt want his two main targets, Hikaru and Echo to see before their matches, but since i probably lost, ill fight echo in a non-tournament match, just promise me one thing, ifd its true and you won, that you will take down Echo and Hikaru, for Seireitou! Seireitou 19:12, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm Interesting, seems I will have to defeat Seireitou on different terms then. Echo Uchiha 20:02, 30 December 2008 (UTC) yes... unfortunently, yeah --Seireitou 21:18, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Tornament I play Ken Toshiro. Ten Tailed Fox 22:56, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Well... Is this better: Godai Seishitsu Henka Gyakuten ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 16:22, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Seireitou Well, Seireitou is actually working on lessening his godmodding. We just need to have a bit of faith in him and help him if he needs it. --Cyberweasel89 16:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Actually You know, I rather give them faith, so I gave them until January 6th at the wikia's time of 6:00. The second and third battle. --Rasengan888 16:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC) So, how's my rules for the third round and second round? --Rasengan888 16:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sup You know how supposedly Scarr had it "easy" in the tournament. Well, check out this match so far and you tell me. -To Prove One's Self: Seireitou Hyuga vs Echo Uchiha Echo Uchiha 16:54, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, maybe I worded that wrong. I meant that if things go right, we'll both have victories over him. Echo Uchiha 17:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Mwahaha... Well so far, we've fought fire with fire, godmod with godmod, with a dash of smarts, and it's worked out extremely well. Echo Uchiha 17:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Echo Uchiha 17:09, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hm... Well the idea just came to me and I built upon it 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:02, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Timezone '''This is URGENT!'Okay, Cold hard steel, go to my user talk and put what hour of your time zone is. No questions, see for more on Shinobi World Tournament: Second Round Rules --Rasengan888 21:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Trust me & deadline Trust me, I fixed up 500 schedules and I'm superior in math, I know how a schedule works! Now, you said eastern seaboard? What hour is that? --Rasengan888 23:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Now that you mention it, almost everyone (including me) is at the 6:00 range! ha ha ha ha ha ha. That means that all of the contestants have the same clock! --Rasengan888 01:27, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Deadline Right to the point. '''READ EVERY INSTRUCTION CAREFULLY All right, your name is: Scarr Eromalc and you're versing an undecided winner. At January 10th, the second battle, right? Your time zone is 6:00? Right. Okay, then. #The meeting for the rules will be at January 6th, 16:00 (a.k.a. 4:00 P.M.) must come. #The first match is for you to watch, at January 8th, 16:30 (a.k.a. 4:30 P.M.) optional to watch #The second will be for you to battle! At January 10th, 15:00 (a.k.a. 3:00 P.M.) must come or you'll get disqualified #The third match will be for you to watch, at January 12th, 15:30 (a.k.a 3:30 P.M.) optional to watch'' If there any problems, talk to me at my userpage. --Rasengan888 01:27, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Notice You're undecided winner has already been decided! You're opponent is Aniki Mitarashi! So, that said, I give you a reminder that the meeting will be tommorrow at 4:00 P.M. Remember to come, for it will have a lot of important information. --Rasengan888 18:24, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Admin Listen Rasengan888 is real responsible. I've watched him on the Narutopedia. He is very skilled and would make an excellent Admin. Ten Tailed Fox 20:34, 4 January 2009 (UTC) The meeting and information Remember to show up, the meeting will be at the Shinobi World Tournament page, down at the Semifinal section. Once you're there, sign your username at the following numbers and I'll sign my own name last. Remember to come at 3:00 P.M. at January 5th, 2009. See ya. --Rasengan888 23:09, 4 January 2009 (UTC) shut up Stay out of other peoples buisness. You don't even have a real name!! yes, that was off topic. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Also, there is no fun to a tounament when we have set times!! I could understand the time limit for fights-they were going on too long. But disqualifacation if we don't appear at a certain time??? Thats stupid?? What if multiple entries couldn't make it?? What then, no name, WHAT THEN???????????? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) A Complaint... ...Hey, I've got a complaint from one of the contestants, and he doesn't look hot right now...see his complaint at my usertalk and the answer right here: Shinobi World Tournament Meeting...I want you to see it please--Rasengan888 20:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Not really... Not really, im just wingin it! ^_^ But seriously, i do have a trump card of mine that could win me the match, that and knowledge from the battle between me and Echo. --Seireitou 20:59, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks... ...*shrug*, I'm not sure if I'm cool with him...he does swear a lot. But, *smile*, you have been giving me encouragement so thank you very much for believing in me. Thank you very much, and yes, I guess I could reschedule him. --Rasengan888 21:07, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot Thanks a lot guys, I'm starting to feel better. Heh, come on, you guys keep on creating jutsu while I set up for the tournament! (and make jutsu as well) --Rasengan888 21:30, 5 January 2009 (UTC) time I have classes from about $:30 to 5:30 or 6:00 my time. I left those messages at about 3:30 my time. Usally I cannot get on this early, so I get on during the night (my time) I am east time zone. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:47, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Yes and no Yes you are correct in saying it restricts spirit power. No, because Renji and Rangiku used Gentei Kaijo when they fought the Arrancars. In the cases I am using it as one of Hikaru's powers, it is the deactivation of a cursemark on Hikaru's person. This releases the chakra he restricts. Narutokurosaki547 01:34, 6 January 2009 (UTC) website?? do you know if there's a website that translates english into a kitsune languoge? --Seireitou 03:32, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Joining Can I join your article, Training for the tourney: Scarr and Kosanku Kuriyama? Or something...--Rasengan888 19:50, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hmm...Maybe I could- Well, maybe I could just watch everybody's training and everything...in secret and also tell everyone that the Shinobi World Tournament has been dragged to a later time (look at Shinobi World Tournament Meeting for why) and such as that...and you can spot me and everything...list is endless! --Rasengan888 20:08, 6 January 2009 (UTC) -_-... ....Jealous much? Its only a rank, it has ABSOLUUUUUUUUUTLY nothing to do with real emperors. Its just that the name sounded cool. Trust me, they have no anything, its as just much value as the rank, Sannin --Seireitou 00:21, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Me? A godmod? Aren't you special, pointing fingers to make yourself feel warm. Just because my character doesn't play with pixie magic doesn't make him a godmod, I fight with logic and bring in brute force when someone ignorantly denies the inevitable. Echo Uchiha 00:28, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Listen bub, I didn't nominate myself or even know about the bloody page until after it was created, so I had nothing to do with it. And yes you did include me when you said "4 godmodders". Whatever, I backed you up when you went all out in the tournament because I know you had the same idea I do, fight fire with fire. Echo Uchiha 01:28, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Alright, I don't mean any offense, I'm just saying that it wasn't my decision. I don't like goign over the power limit because it really takes the fun out of the fight. Besides, my only concern is to show the one who must not be named that he is the only one who actually thinks he is that great. Echo Uchiha 01:41, 7 January 2009 (UTC) >_< why do i get the feeling your talkin about me? Seireitou 02:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Not telling you, then the title would give away the thing I'm going to tell you. I hate it when books do that, like 'The Man and the Sea'. Don't you hate that? I hereby invite you to an RP fight, Scarr vs. Ean. NOW! Brother vs. Brother: Scarr Eromalc vs. Ean Eromalc —This unsigned comment was made by Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk • ) on 06:66, 6 June 6666. Seireitou's Pic Not sure, i just typed in "Anime guy with kitsune" and just found it.... i agree, its cool. I was looking for Seireitou's dad's outfit, because after his Other World Training, he meets with his dad for the first time and learns from Byakko who he was. He later returns to earth and wishes to get an outift like his dad's, and the term i address him as is "Mystic Seireitou" --Seireitou 23:03, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Not pretty long... Well, I thought of it in 20 seconds (I'm not japanese), by searching in internet. Pretty easy, also, see my userpage, I think you'll find some funny images there. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 01:31, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I'm doing it... Well, sorry Cold hard steel, it's just that we are friends in the Narutopedia so which is why I'm giving him tips about characters and giving him a warm welcome. Reminder Everyone! The new Naruto RP Omega has started! It's right here: Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name! Go here, and start acting! I'm just reminding everyone. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 21:06, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Um? Which character? Scarr Eromalc? Didn't I just put that he's eligible enough already? --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 23:59, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, User:Haru Mclean Namikaze put it there. So, you can still put a ninja of yours though. --Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 00:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, your contestant is eligible to contend! my signature is a failure --Naruto Fanon Proctor 00:19, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hinata's Gone Its gone, happy?! --Seireitou 20:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) uh ok, sure, ill write em up --Seireitou 23:41, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Also, whats this talk about Echo being so much more danguorus then Seireitou?! If you could.. I already fixed Mine, echo's, hikaru's and ryun's. If you can give me a list of names, ill put all the ones you want in the list. --Seireitou 23:59, 13 January 2009 (UTC) sorry sorry i kinda blew my top me and my girlfriend broke up recently --Haku711 14:33, 14 January 2009 (UTC) That would be good But, it will haft to be maybe a month or two before his fight with Ryun and on a unrelated note Shishimaru is also part demon. He could take on your leader, James Payne! ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:34, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ??? What are you reffering to when you say Echo is being a jerk? The RP? Jimbo attacked him first, remember. Echo Uchiha 11:34, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Yo, Steel Your turn on the RP Narutokurosaki547 01:36, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Good Point Good point, but who really cares, many people here use jutsu from the original canon list so might as well put down the jutsus from the canon --Seireitou 20:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) You said You said it was cheap What part was it i just want to know so i could fix it Evan6789 01:44, 17 January 2009 (UTC) again? You sure do like to but into other people's conversations, don't 'cha? In my opinion, a godmod is somebody who has a very powerful charcter and has no good explanation to this power. Zukia is a great example. No training. No explanation. Just trained by god and is a god. Haizo's power- Saitatsu, one of the Blades of Absolute Creation. Actualy used more for healing and helping then fighting and killing. After this tournament, he will train in Dorakuzan. He dies.. twice.. in his time. Minkai's power- Soul Edge, god of Hell and Blade of Absolute creation. Soul Edge is Minkai's main power, so without Soul Edge, he is weaker. He dies also. If I missed something, tell me. Besides, we can all have our own opinions and ideas, right? ^_^ Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 04:20, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Again, tell me if I missed anything, I like to hear this stuff Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 04:20, 17 January 2009 (UTC) hehe To one's own belifs, right? Heh, godmod is a common term 'round here. Blades of Absolute Ceeation live up to their name. They Created the Land, sea , and sky. Before them was just some kinda void or something. Thats a question for Seireitou. Inferno (Soul Edge) is the Lord of Hell. The sword Soul Edge is Inferno sealed in a sword state, as with all creation blades. What else did I miss? I'm not very good at memorazation. >_< Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 19:58, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Seireitou has hanyou weakness. Some things could be toned down, like his HUGE variety of Kekkei Genkai and Jutsu. Whenever he finds a good idea from an anime, he'll think of a way to make it Seireitou's. But he has his weaknesses. He has died once also. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:09, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ...You didn't know? Yeah, I became an admin like, yesterday. -- '''Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor(for Narutopedia) and Proctor (for Naruto Fanon)) 14:10, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Yep Oh yeah, I like it here. By the way, do you like my signature? -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 14:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. You may grab images from my userpage. Oh shut up...it's not like I'm a drama queen. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 14:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 14:31, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ...hmm, I think that we have too much admins...but I don't know. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 18:47, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Well, if you actually think that you were going to doing a petition at Ten Tails for saying that there's too much admins. Then don't call me in this petition then. 'Cause it really doesn't matter of the size of the admins. Although the admins do need a great editing skill, a special rank, and a really surpassing ninja. They also need to have at least 3 stories. I thikn that's my idea. But, I really don't think that it matters to see that if it opposes or not. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 19:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Like i said, I don't care of the size of the admins, as long they have a great editing skills and don't have grammar mistakes at some point. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 19:06, 18 January 2009 (UTC) why not? he's cool. what do u have against him?Darknesslover5000 02:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC)-- Yes, what do you have against him, CHS? --Seireitou 03:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Its alright Its okay, besides, id like to think of us as friends, dont you? --Seireitou 03:51, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Notice Hey, remember your match today at 3:00 P.M., arrive at most 5 minutes early. You're going to verse Aniki Mitarashi today. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 14:30, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Do you know Mewshuji by any chance? -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 20:06, 19 January 2009 (UTC) He always arrive at times that are random and times that are the least things he want to do. I need to herto hurry up. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 20:10, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey, It's Fat Albert I like how you have described all of Scarr's swords, was it hard scanning and uploading the picture? Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Are you being sizeist? Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' tool-bar i cant, its set by itsself --Seireitou 21:44, 19 January 2009 (UTC) You have to make it part of the tool category and then it has to has one of the highest voted. Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' New update...and hope your happy. I changed something in the Rank of Sannin Tournament. Look at the newest revision of mine and see if you're going to be happy about it. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Come on...your turn on the thing. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) New update at Shinobi World Tournament Look at the Shinobi World Tournament at the below following. You'll see that you can free battle at anytime you want. BUT, I WANT IT DONE AT 1.31.09! Or you're BOTH disqualified! You got it?! --'Rasengan888' (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 00:50, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Um, wity? Wity? What does that mean? Is that a compliment or an insult? Yes I am that stupid. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:55, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I like being a failure. Cause then I always have a reason to try harder. I speed type, and I do not reveiw my writing. And... wity.. means? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:12, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Sheesh Jeez, I already notified them like yesterday. Don't worry, I'll bug them until they're forced to battle. *snicker*. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 20:26, 20 January 2009 (UTC) NEVER!! Why give up?? This is fun!! I don't really care if I lose, its just fun to hear replies. Also, I have ben on this site longer than you, so Shut the **** up. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:40, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ignorance is bliss, right? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:40, 20 January 2009 (UTC) THanks 4 Thanks for the welcome here and Yes I know about mr. Huyga God man. I have read all his Fights as well as Some from Ryun uchiha. So whose your character?Enbace 15:13, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Wow Thats interesting...hmmm When the time comes we need to battle it out dont you think? Gladly Come on and fight him then. I will be waiting, Jake C. Tazuna Vs.The Guardians leader Re:Fire Well I thought of fire terribly hot as hot as it can be, so bam! the Okibitama was born! '''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:40, 26 January 2009 (UTC) advice The secret to defeating Jake is to remove his Rinnegan, by doing that to one body, they all lose it because their eyesight is shared. Use a technique that disables Doujutsu --Seireitou 02:40, 26 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Five Tails To be quite honest, I have no idea. I knew him in the real world and he was never like this. He moved from where I live to Austin, Texas just a few months ago and all this starts happening. Me and my friends and family are worried sick about him, but he has always gone on and on about how he has no emotion or nobody likes him ect.. He has always been wrapped up in Naruto. In fact when I first met him, I hated Naruto but he made me give it a second chance and now I love it. But thats off subject. He always compared his life to that of Naruto's and I believe he has consumed himself with it so much that it is affecting the way he acts in real life. He was always a fan of Gaara (so can you kinda see why he is craving blood???) It seems that he mabey non-purposely mimics the characters themselves or thats what it comes off to me. Don't think he is just RPing as bloodthirsty, that is the way he has been in real life for the past couple of months. I just don't know what to do anymore. Ten Tailed Fox 15:45, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Thank You Yes thank you very much. Ten Tailed Fox 22:20, 26 January 2009 (UTC) honesty I dont have either. I am no longer blood thirsty. I am not possesed and my thinking is not messed up. I used to have such obsesions over blood but now they come in at minor times. :)I thank Ryun and you for bieng concerned for me but it has passed. I have not had a normal childhood but I understand that, that is no excuse for my blood lust. But as I said its passed.5 Tailed Gobi 22:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :) love to Yes I know it is hard and I tried saying sorry to those I commented to about anything. I got it together now and I would love to be friends and Does this mean our fights over?5 Tailed Gobi 23:00, 26 January 2009 (UTC) fight on I so want to keep it going. Now I dont want your person to die or anything but that doesnt make him any less superior :)5 Tailed Gobi 23:09, 26 January 2009 (UTC) It means It means I still plan on winning our little fight just because my blood lust is gone. ha your move my friend. 5 Tailed Gobi 00:05, 27 January 2009 (UTC) quick q who is the 2nd captain, or are u going to tell me in the battle?? hey You wouldnt mind if I joined your gaurdian team would you? on the whole war thing you showed me? hey You wouldnt mind if I joined your gaurdian team would you? on the whole war thing you showed me? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 13:12, 28 January 2009 (UTC)